Break Time - Setelah Ujian Urahara Sensei
by izumi chieko
Summary: Beginikah jadinya kalau anak cowok pada nongkrong trus tiba-tiba Curcol.? Oiya aku gak tau ini bisa dibilang sequel apa bukan soal nya sedikit aku sambungin sama fict ku yang Ujian Urahara itu XDb..


**Tittle : Break Time**

**Author :** By me Izumi Chieko

**Chara :** Bleach ( Ichigo K, Ulquiorra S, Grimmjow J, Renji. A, Toshiro H, Ggio V ).

**Chapter :** oneshoot

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Humor maksa, abal dengan segala jenis kegajean yang ada dimukabumi ini XD

**Warning :** OOC. thypo's every where, no flame, no hit, no bashing, no nimpukin tomat be a good reader nee XD damai itu indah

**Disclaim :** I own Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, they are on my bed right now, help my rabbit giving birth XD, (author dilempar ke got) ok ok I don't own them, **Bleach and all chara here belong's to Tite Kubo**-sensei. I just own the story.

**Summary :** Beginikah jadinya kalau anak cowok pada nongkrong trus tiba-tiba Curcol.?

**A/N :** Waddap Minna-sama Long time~ setelah akhir nya saya dibebas tugaskan dari segala jenis pekerjaan yang menggunung beberapa minggu ini akhir nya saya kembali dengan sebungkus Fict Humor yang mungkin hasil nya jadi garing XD, belakangan lagi pengen bikin yang Humor2 soal nya otak lagi stress dan kacau akibat sibuk kerja.

Oiya aku gak tau ini bisa dibilang sequel apa bukan soal nya sedikit aku sambungin sama fict ku yang Ujian Urahara itu XDb..

So~this present Fict for me, selamat Chie karena sudah bebas dari masa sibuk mu ^^/..

Retsugoooo Minna enjoyed the Fict.

Suatu hari disebuah kantin Kampus, yang sangat ramai penuh sesak oleh para Mahasiswa/i yang sedang menikmati santap siang mereka, diantara kerumunan para Mahasiswa/i itu nampak segerombolan anak laki-laki yang kalau dari belakang terlihat seperti sederetan permen Lolly pop. Gimana engga? lihat aja warna rambut mereka!, ada yang oranye, biru, merah, hitam sampai yang perak. Author bingung jadinya kampus mana yang memperbolehkan Mahasiswa nya ngewarnain rambut kayak gitu?.

Mereka ber-enam tengah berbincang-bincang santai namun tidak jelas arah pembicaraanya kemana, sebentar-sebentar bicarain tugas, sebentar-sebentar bicarain makanan yang mereka pesan, lalu bahas ujian Urahara yang kemarin…

"hahaha, gua gak nyangka bro lu bisa bikin gombalan gitu.." ucap Renji pada Ulquiorra.

"Lo dapet wangsit bikin gombalan dari mana Ul? Kapan-kapan boleh lah gua minta buat gua kasih ke cememew gua." Kini Grimmjow yang ngeledek.

"Jaah, liat noh raja gombal kampus kita aja pengen berguru sama elo ul.." itu adalah suara si pemilik kepala oranye Ichigo.

Sementara yang diledek hanya melirik tajam para teman-temannya yang terlihat bahagia banget menertawakannya.

"Ehem, mendingan gomabalan gue lah, dari pada punya lo jeruk?" kata Ulquiorra

ngeJLEB ….bgt buat Ichigo yang jadi bengong mengingat kejadian dikelas kemaren. Yang bukannya dapat ucapan terimakasih dari sang pacar, tapi malah dapat jitakan sana-sini …

**Flash back on**

Ujian bikin Puisi cinta dari Urahara-sensei sudah berlangsung sekitar 10 menit yang lalu beberapa anak sudah unjuk hidung (karena unjuk gigi sudah mainstream :D) dan sekarang gilirannya Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo pun berjalan santai kedepan kelas. Gugup sih tidak, tapi lumayan juga mengingat Ichigo bukanlah orang yang pintar bikin puisi atau semacamnya.

"Nee Kurosaki-san dari Fakultas Kedokteran benar ?" Tanya Urahara memastikan

"Iyya sensei.."

"Puisi mu sudah siap?"

"Oh, tentu saja sensei."

"silahkan kalau begitu!"

"Ehem…baiklah aku mulai," ucap Ichigo langsung membuka selembar kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Pe_"

"Matte Ichigo, ! itu puisi buat siapa?" teriak Renji

"Buat gadis Kuchiki lah , buat siapa lagi ? retoris banget pertanyaan lo Ren.." Ucap Yumichika. Yang seketika dapat lemparan buku ensiklopedi segede gaban dari Rukia.

"Yakin tuh?" renji menyeringai

"ck..ck sudah sudah ayo cepat Kurosaki-san mulai!" sela sensei

_**Pertemuan kita itu rumit, Cinta mu itu Rumit…**_ Ucap Ichigo dengan nada biasa-biasa aj .

"ihiiirr…lanjoot jeruk . dalem banget kayak nya" Ucap ggio tiba-tiba.

_**Pertemuan kita menjadikan aku seperti orang yang Amnesia.**_

_**Kau bius aku melalui belaian lembut jemari kecil mu. **_

(awal yang indah bukan untuk sebuah puisi ? XDD)

_**Semua yang ada padamu mengkontaminasi fikiran ku.**_

_**Membuat fikiran ku tak steril dan tak stabil.**_

_**Membuatku mengalami Hypertensis Fsiologis**_ (Doeng.. O_O expresi Rukia)

_**Taukah dirimu kalau hati ku sudah ditumbuhi bakteri cintamu.**_

_**Yah, kurasa kau juga adalah Virus berbahaya yang patut ditakuti.**_ (Doeng, doeng.. O_O Rukia makin melotot)

_**Kau benar-benar sudah meracuni sel-sel dalam darah ku.**_

_**Oh, Apa kau juga menyematkan DNA Egoismu?**_

_**Apa kau juga menyuntikan DNA Complementary?**_ (Rukia semakin diselimuti kabut hitam).

_**Apa?**_

_**Kau bilang tidak?**_

_**Oh, kalau begitu diri ku sudah kau duplikasi rupanya.**_

_**Aku mencoba menetralisir kekacauan hati ku ini dengan enzym ketenangan**_. (Ichigo… geram Rukia).

_**Sehingga proses epigenetika menjadikan kita dua insan yang bersatu **_

_**Dan sebaiknya kita saling memaknai diri melalui proses eugenika dan proses eusosial..**_

_**Semula aku tak yakin..**_

_**Juga tak percaya akan dirimu yang sudah membuatku Sakit.**_

_**Sakit karena jatuh dalam cinta mu. **_

_**Namun hasil Scanning body ku menjelaskan semuanya.**_

_**Kau dengan indahnya tercangkok dihatiku, duduk disinggasana rindu bertahtakan cinta.**_

_**Dan**_

_**Sekarang kita ibarat dua jenis DNA yang berbeda Genetika**_

_**Mencoba untuk bersatu dengan semua proses simulasi.**_

Sekian..

**Flash back off**

Semua terdiam sejenak namun sedetik kemudian mereka kembali tertawa ngakak, kecuali Ulquiorra dan Toshiro yang Cuma nyunggingin seringaian mencoba ketawa cool padahal aselinya udah gak tahan pengen ikut ngakak juga ngeliat expresinya Ichigo yang cuma garuk garuk kepala.

"Nyahahaha bener banget tuh Ul, pantes si Rukia bukannya seneng malah mencak-mencak wkwkwk" ucap Renji.

"Sial lo, awas lu baboon kalo lo nanti dapat bagian , gak bakal gue berhenti ngecengin lo" ancam Ichigo

"gue gak bisa lupa expresinya Rukia Kemaren.." Ggio ikut-ikutan ngetawain Ichigo.

"Lo mah PA itu puisi cinta apa niat ngatain orang? Yang bener aja dong bro .."

"Diem lu Kucing garong ngajak ribut lu." Ichigo siap-siap mau tarung ama Grimmjow.

"kan sebelum lo baca tuh puisi, udah gue tanyain kan itu buat siapa? Hahaha"

"ehem,gini gini kesalahan lo itu yang pertama lo bilang kau adalah 'Virus berbahaya' Virus berbahaya itu Virus antrax maksut lo? Trus kau itu bakteri? Berani banget lo ngatain cewek lo bakteri XD .Apa lagi waktu lo bilang awalnya aku ragu, ckckck gue rasa itu kata-kata fatal nya, " Ulquiorra udah gak tahan pengen ketawa ngakak.

"bener banget, dalam puisi lo itu mengandung unsur meragukan pasangan lo, trus bahasa Kedokteran yang lo pake lebih kayak ngatain XDD. Gimana Rukia gak marah sama lo?" Ggio angkat bicara.

" haha segala penyakit Hypertensi, Amnesia dibawa-bawa lagi, dipikir Rukia biang penyakit apa wkwkwk..wajar lah kalo lo dapet tinju sana-sini.." Renji ketawa makin ngakak.

"err… udah lah pasrah gua.. kata2 lo semua persis sama yang dibilang Rukia ke gue kemaren.." Ichigo pasang muka melas.

"Gpp brooo, hhihihi.. tapi gue kagum sama bait-bait terakhir puisi lo hahaha…" Ucap Grimmjow.

"ngeledek lagi lo ha?" Ichigo udah ngegulung almamaternya siap2 lagi mau tarung sama Grimmjow.

"Udah deh udah bahas yang lain aja, soal ujian Urahara biarkan lah berlalu" ucap Toushiro bijak

Dan demi ketenangan di Kampus serta demi kedamaian di muka bumi ini akhirnya mereka pun tidak lagi membahas masalah Ujian Urahara, tapi kini gak jelas juntrungannya dari mana mereka tiba-tiba ngebahas personel girl band AKB48 yang katanya resign dan jadi pemain JAV =.= dan kalau soal begini Grimmjow sama Renji lah yang paling semangat. Namun topic itu tidak bertahan lama mengingat ada anak dibawah umur yang jadi audience #Author dibekuin seketika.

Kini mereka berganti topik pembicaraan lagi yaitu ngomongin cewek-cewek mereka mulai dari ngebangga-banggain pacar masing-masing sampe yang ngejelek2in juga iyah.

Grimmjow : "bisa kalian lihat kan? Nelliel itu cakep pake banget, pinter, tinggi, ideal deh pokoknya." Hidung Grimmjow kembang kempis, bangga ceritanya punya pacar Nelliel.

Ggio : "yee, cewek gue juga pinter dan gak kalah cantik keles.."

Grimmjow : " iyya tapi judes nya naujubilah.."

Ggio : "yee, justru itu daya tarik nya bro. jadi kan terkesan bukan cewek murahan"

Grimmjow : " tetep aja judulnya judes.." Grimmjow kembali asik nyocol kentang gorengnya ke saos.

Ggio : " Berarti feromon gue lebih mantap dari pada lo, buktinya cewek dewasa yang dingin macam Soi Fon bisa jatuh cinta sama gue, ya pan Ren?"

Renji : " ah, biasa aja tuh, mantepan feromon gue, lo tau kan cewek se-cool and se-tomboy Tatsuki aja bisa jatuh cinta juga tuh sama gue.

Grimmjjow : "kalau itu sih gue rasa dia Cuma kasihan aja sama lo Ren yang ngemis-ngemis cinta ke dia, yaa~ mau gak mau di terima ajah deh tuh sama Tatsuki.

Renji : "Siapa bilang, ? jelas-jelas Tatsuki kok yang minta gue jadi pacarnya, kalau gak percaya Tanya aja sama Ichigo, ya kan ?"

Ichigo : "What?"

Renji : "Kasih tau noh si Grimmjow kalau sebenarnya Tatsuki yang nembak gue."

Ichigo : "Oh, itu.. kayak nya waktu itu gue ketiduran deh jadi gue gak denger kalian ngomongin apa." Ucap Ichigo Watados.

Renji : "Kampret Lo jeruk busuk!."

Grimmjow : #Ngakak bareng Ggio.

Ulquiorra : "haaah, kalian ini mau kayak gimana juga jelas Cuma cewek gue lah yang paling perfect disini. Orihime itu Tinggi, Putih, penyayang, rambutnya indah, bibir nya seksi, dan …."

Renji : "Dadanya gede? Gito maksut lo?"

Ulquiorra : "Ehem…" #Salting seketika.

Ichigo : "Hoii, Rukia juga biar gak cantik tapi dia manis, imut, keren, kesannya dia itu cewek yang kuat gak lemah gak manja.."

Grimmjow : "tapi dia gak tinggi!"

Ichigo : "Eh dia itu Mini but Cute. tau"

Toshiro : "Hati-hati kalo mau pake kata-kata Ichi" dia sensi banget sama kata Minni, kecil dan semacamnya.

Ichigo : "pokok nya dia itu cewek paling imut diantara pacar-pacar kita."

Toshiro : "Masih ada cewek gue yang gak kalah manis. kalian lupa kalau Hinamori masuk kandidat Mahasiswi ter-imut seantero kampus ini?"

Ichigo : #natap sinis ke Toshirou.

Grimmjow : "Tapi yah biar cantik, ideal Nelliel itu manjanya naujubilah, minta ini itu mesti diturutin, gila berasa pacaran sama anak SD gue. Udah gitu kalo masakin gue itu Cuma telmi doang, ngertikan maksutnya? yaa~kalo gak telor mie, kalo gak mie ya telor. Lama-lama pantat gue bisa panen bisul trus usus gue keriting "

Ulqui, Ichi, Ren, Tou, Ggio : WHAAAT! ?

Ulquiorra : "tapi masih mending kalo rasa dan komposisi nya masih normal, kalian belom pernah kan ngerasain diambang kematian hanya karena sebuah masakan?"

Toushiro : "Haah?"

Ulquiorra : " yah kalian tau kan masakannya Hime itu paling dahsyat, Kari saus cokelat, Es krim vanilla toping wasabi, Ikan goreng saus stroberi campur susu kental manis…haah~bisa cepet mati gue kalau kayak gitu."

Toushiro : " tapi kan se-nggak nya mereka udah punya dasar memasak masalah enak apa nggak nya kan bisa dipelajari seiring berjalannya waktu."

Ggio : "Iya tuh bener, kalau mereka manja juga mendingan lah, lhah ini gue? jangan kan manja-manjaan sama gue, gue ajak ngobrol aja udah irit banget si Soi fon kalo ngomong."

Ichigo : "Diam itu emas broo, lebih baik diam, dari pada cerewet trus bentar-bentar marah-marah gak jelas, gitu tuh kelakuan si Rukia. Udah gitu yah masa dia lebih sayang sama boneka chappy dari abangnya ketimbang sama gue? Bener-bener deh gak ngerti gue sama jalan pikiran cewek."

Ggio : "Cewek cerewet itu biasa broo.."

Renji : "Agree! Cerewet itu biasa dari pada tukang nyiksa macem Tatsuki, mentang-mentang ikut karate, tiap dia marah sama gue udah aja pipi gue pasti kena bolgem nya. mending kalau pipi sebelah doang lhah ini kanan-kiri, berasa pake blush on gue.."

Grimmjow : "tapii itu semua kan artinya cinta, soalnya Nelliel pernah bilang sama gue kalau dia marah-marah dan cerewet itu berarti dia masih peduli dan sayang sama gue,. Tapi emang kurang ajar juga sih kalau marah-marah mulu".

Ulquiorra : "Iyya bener, Hime yang notabennya lembut dan hampir gak pernah marah aja sempet marah sama gue gara-gara gue bilang masakannya membahayakan nyawa."

Ichigo : "Yee, PA lo mah, jelas lah dia marah. Codot lu ah ."

Toushiro : "Yaah, untung nya selama ini gue mulus-mulus aja jalan sama Hinamori."

ALL : #natap intens ke Toushiro

Toushiro : "Ap..Apa?" #merasa terintimidasi.

Renji : "Pasti ada kurangnya kan, ? inget semboyan ini kan? "Nobody's Perfect.." Renji sok nge-linggis #eh nge-English.

Ggio : "Ngaku lo bocah!"

Toushiro : #ngelempar botol akua ke Ggio… Iyye, ada sih.."

ALL : "Jadiii?"

Toushiro : "hmpp. Gini ….Hinamori itu manis-manis tapi suka kentut sembarangan, ya bau sih kagak Cuma iya gitu datang nya suka disaat gak pas." (Author digebugin fans nya Hinamori).

ALL : "Bahahahahaha…"

Renji : "Ngerti tuh gue maksut nya!" #lanjut ketawa

Ggio : "iye gak asyik juga sih,..kalau datang saat gak tepat. XDD"

Ternyata eh ternyata saat mereka lagi pada ngbrol barusan ada duo bencong kampus yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yumichika dan Szayel dimana duo bencong ini nguping pembicaraan mereka dari A sampe Z. dan berhubung Yumichika punya dendam sama Ichigo gegara nyemprotin 'kuah' yang membanjiri wajahnya yang katanya cantik itu maka muncul lah ide brilliant nya untuk membalas dendam, dan ide itu dia bisikin ke Szayel, Szayel pun sama karena udah dikatain bencong sama Ulquiorra dia pun menyetujui ide Yumichika.

Dan tak lama para pacar pun datang menghampiri mereka tiba-tiba dengan expresi marah masing-masing, ke-enam cowok yang masih asyik ngomongin kejelekan cewek masing-masing dan masih asyik ketawa jumawa itu tiba-tiba melotot berjamaah. Ngeliat pacar mereka berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan aura membunuh.

Orihime : "Ulqui~, ,#senyum…#seketika nampar pipi Ulquiorra, "kamu jahat…" #trus pergi gitu aja sambil nangis.

Rukia : "Ichigoooo !. #ngasah piso dapur (dapet minjem dari ibu kantin. )

Tatsuki : #masang sarung tinju.. "siap-siap kamu Renji!"

Soi Fon : Cuma diem natap Ggio tapi dari matanya keliatan banget pengen ngebunuh orang.

Nelliel : "Grimmjow~..ooh jadi kamu gitu yaaah, okeee fine~ kita putus."

Hinamori : "Nee Shiro-chan, aku gak mau lagi ngomong sama kamu. #langsung pergi"

Sementara itu expresi para cowok~

Ulquiorra : #Nelen ludah, "kalau gini gue mending makan masakan dia deh, ikhlas, redho gue walaupun gue keracunan juga." ini si Ulqui masih aja ngatain =_=

Ichigo : #Kringet dingin, muka pucet liat piso dapur udah tajem

Renji : #muka udah bengep gak jelas bentuk nya, kena tinju Tatsuki.

Ggio : #Shock hampir pingsan gara2 nahan napas liat tatapan ngebunuh nya Soi Fon.

GrimmJow : #Speecles dan surprise kena talak Nelliel.. "waduh, bisa gak dapet jatah gue..?" O_O

Toushiro : # nyusul Hinamori terbang pake awan kinton kerasakti.

Yumichika &amp; Szayel : Bahahahahahaha ~ Yuhuuu~#tos-tosan

Ulquiorra, Renji, Ichigo, Ggio, Grimmjow, yang merasakan kejanggalan pada dua bencong itu pun langsung ngelirik dengan mata berapi-api.. "HOOOIII BENCOOONG SIALAAAN!" berhubung Toushiro ngejar Hinamori tadi jadi dia gak ikutan nyumpahin duo banci kampus bermerk Yumichika &amp; Szayel itu.

Yumichika &amp; Szayel : Kabuuuurrr !

Ternyata oh ternyata semua ini memang ulah kedua makhluk dengan gender gak jelas itu, pasal nya mereka yang udah nguping pembicaraan cowok-cowok itu dari awal langsung aja ngelapor ke para cewek. Dan maka terjadilah hal yang sudah diceritakan diatas. XDDb

Akhir kata sekian terimakasih OWARI..

**A/N :** Gomen kalau banyak thypo, dan maaf juga kalau garing, dan mohon review nya saa arigatou ^^/

#tebar kembang melati.

See ya next Fic :D


End file.
